Avengers Highschool
by Blackthorn14
Summary: Penelope Parker has never been a lucky person. Her parents died when she was a child, and now her Uncle has followed suit. With her Aunt May barely able to pay the mortgage, Penny finally has a stroke of luck in the form of a full scholarship to the pros-tedious Midgard Academy. Highschool AU - Fem!Peter Parker Steve/Tony
1. Chapter 1

The night air was cool on Penelope's face as she stepped outside. She couldn't help but notice the quiet all around her, this place was nothing like New York, the familiar sound of cars was gone, replace only with that of cricket chirping. Penny had no idea how she would get to sleep in such a quiet place, it just felt seem so unnatural to her, but Penny knew she'd adapt soon enough. She'd have to if she was going to stick it out here, and it was best for everyone that she did. She knew Aunt May hadn't wanted her to leave, but she also knew from the pile of bills on the table that she couldn't stay. Without Uncle Ben, Aunt May could barely afford to pay the mortgage, let alone feed and cloth a 16 year old girl. So when the letter offering her a full scholarship to Midgard Academy dropped through her letter box, Penny could hardly say no.

"Are you sure about this?" Aunt May had asked, helping the younger girl pack away all her belongings.

"It is a great opportunity, you know Midgard is the best school in the country." Penny had replied "And anyway this way you can go stay with Aunt June. I know you don't feel safe here since...Uncle Ben...and if I'm at Midgard then you don't have to worry about me having to change schools."

"Oh Penny...you shouldn't do this for me-"

"I'm not! Come on you know I'm hardly popular at school, a change of scenery will be good for me."

"Well...if you are sure. Just remember you can change your mind! One phone call and I'll be there to pick you up in a flash." The older woman had said, taking her niece in a firm hug.

"I know, but I'll be fine Aunt May, I swear I will." Penny replied, hugging back.

She had meant it at the time, but right now Penny felt anything but fine. She'd always been great in school academically, but in terms of popularity she was bottom of the class. The thought of meeting her class mates tomorrow terrified her and it didn't help that she would be joining the school a month into the first term. Everyone else had had plenty of time to make friends and settle in while it would all be new to her. It had seemed weird to Penny that she had been offered the scholarship after the school term had started, but assumed it was due to someone else dropping out.

"You'll be fine. You'll be fine." Penny whispered to herself, taking a deep breath. She had to think positive, it wouldn't be like her old school, people would be nice here. Tomorrow morning she'd introduce herself to her classmates and the people around her dorm room. She'd make some friends and it would be fine. She would be-

"Hold him still!" a voice yell, interrupting Penny's thoughts. She peered around the corner to see two large boys holding a smaller black haired boy still, as they did a third boy walked up and punched him in the stomach.

"Aww look at him, he looks like he is gonna cry." The punching boy said, laughing "Gonna go cry to big brother?"

"You should learn your place you mewling quim." The black haired boy spat "I am a pr-" He tried to add, but was silenced by another punch to the gut.

"What was that? Didn't catch it." The boy said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out something that Penny couldn't quite see. She moved herself closer, and as she did the light flickered off the object in the boys hand. From where she was standing, Penny swore it looked like a knife.

"Hey!" She screamed from behind them. As she did she realised she didn't actually have a plan beyond yelling.

"Shit!" The Punching boy said, dropping the object in his hand.

"Leave him alone! Or...or I swear I'll scream until someone comes!" Penny yelled. She knew the moment it left her mouth it was a pathetic thing to say, but as she couldn't take the boys on physically, it was really her only course of action.

"Eugh, lets get out of here before the bitch calls Thor" One of the boys said, throwing the black haired boy to the ground.

"Right. We'll catch you later, little prince." Another one said, following the other two as they ran off. The moment they were out of sight, Penny ran over to the black hair boy.

"Are you okay?!" She asked, helping him up. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed that the knife she had seen was in fact a pair of scissors.

"I'm fine..." the black haired said, pushing her away.

"Your face is cut..." Penny said "Look..I have first aid kit in my room, I could-"

"Will you stop fussing, it isn't going to work" The boy snapped angrily. "Thor won't take interest in you just because you suck up to me!"

"Huh? What's a Thor?" Penny asked, confused.

"Just leave me alone." The boy replied glaring. He pulled himself up, but as he tried to walk away, he stumbled.

"Okay okay, look. I've been here literally...three hours, I don't know any...Thor." She said, helping him steady himself. "I barely know the way back to my room."

"I see..." The boy replied, looking her up and down. "I haven't seen you before..."

"Well yeah, I'm new."

"And lost, well I suppose I can walk you back to your room. You can fix me up in exchange."

"What? I'm not l-

"Come along, I don't have all night." The boy said, leaning against her. Penny sigh and wrapped a arm around him to keep him steady.

"I'm Penelope by the way. Penny." Penny said.

"Loki." The boy replied.

They walked the rest of the way to her room in silence, Loki occasionally checking around him, as though worried someone would spot him.

"Here, you can sit on my bed. I'll get the kit." Penny said as they entered her room.

"Shut the door behind you." Loki ordered, as he hobbled over to the bed. Penny hesitated for a moment, she might not have been at the school long, but she knew they had strict rules about girls having boys in their room. Not after 8pm and never with the door closed.

"Oh don't look so worried, no one saw us come in and the teacher never do spot checks. The rule is only there to keep our parents happy." Loki snapped, sitting on the bed. Penny bit her lip, she didn't want to get in trouble on the first night, but she didn't think the boy would let her help him if she didn't comply.

Penny shut the door and grabbed her first aid kit off the shelf. She was sure there was probably some kind of nurse's office on campus, but she had no idea where it was or if there would even be anyone there at this hour. No for now she'd have to patch him up herself, and it wasn't the boy's injuries were exactly life threatening. In fact he could probably patch himself up pretty easily. But then Penny knew what it was like to be beaten up, and she knew from the times it had happened to her that someone showing a bit of concern could go a long way to making her feel better.

"Okay, this might sting a little." Penny said, putting a little anti-septic on his cut. The boy winced slightly, but didn't move away.

"So who were those guys?" Penny asked.

"Nothing more than fools who don't know their place." Loki replied, looking around her room."You have a lot of books."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, my Uncle used to take me to the second hand book shop once a month. I'd pretty much buy as much as I could afford. I've got pretty behind on my pile though lately, I'm hoping I can catch up while I'm here."

"Why would you buy second hand?" Loki asked, picking up one of the books and looking it over. "They are all battered."

"More value for money mainly. Why would I pay $10 for a new book when I can get one second hand for $0.50?"

"If you are worried about money, why would you come here? This country has free schools doesn't it?"

"Oh, well I'm here on a scholarship."

"Really? And here I thought scholarships were always put in double rooms." Loki said "You are lucky, I'd give anything to get rid of my room mate."

"You two don't get on? Oh crap it wasn't one of those guys right?!" Penny asked, worried.

"Had I been forced to share with any of those fools they would have been smothered in their sleep." Loki replied, with a face that convinced Penny he was completely serious.

"Right...okay hold still." Penny said, placing a plaster over the cut on the boys face. It wasn't a deep cut, and probably wouldn't scar, but it was bleeding enough to need a plaster at least for a day or so.

"There." Penny said. "Is anywhere else bleeding?"

"No, everywhere else is just bruised." Loki replied, holding his stomach.

"Well I have some pain killers, but you might need some ice...which I don't have and have no idea where to get.." Penny said, pulling out a packet of paracetamol. Loki held up his hand.

"Thank you, but I have my own. You have done enough to help." He said, touching the plaster on his face. He stared at Penny for a second, and then glared.

"Why did you help?"

"Huh?" Penny said confused by the sudden question.

"Why did you help me? Not many girls would take a strange boy they didn't know back to their room." Loki said "Unless you are a slut I suppose."

"...I'm started to get why they were hitting you." Penny replied, glaring.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Because you were being an ass. Look I helped you because...well I wasn't exactly popular at my old school...and I know I would have liked someone to help me when I was locked in a locker or had a milkshake thrown at my head..." Penny explained, fiddling with the packet.

"...I see." Loki said, staring at her again as if he was trying to work out if she was lying or not. "You are kind hearted, you should be careful someone doesn't take advantage of that." he added , with a smirk that sent a chill down Penny's spine.

"I'll...bear that in mind." She replied.

"Good." Loki said, getting up "I will leave you in peace."

"Will you be alright? What if those boys-" Penny started.

"They wouldn't dare, they'll be too worried that you...'told' on them." Loki said, smirking.

"Hey I was panicking! I thought they had a knife!" Penny replied annoyed, Loki just chuckled.

"Yes well someone ever tries to mug me I'll be sure to warn them I'll tell." he said smirking.

"I can take my plaster back you know." Penny said glaring.

"Then I best take my leave." Loki said, heading out the door with suspiciously less of a limp than before. "I'll see you around Penelope."

"Penny." Penny corrected.

"Penelope." Loki replied, waving a hand behind him as he left the room. Penny stuck out her tongue, though she knew he didn't see it.

Taking a breath, Penny packed away her first aid kit, she wasn't tired but she didn't feel much like going for another walk and it was started to get late anyway. Changing into her pyjamas, Penny picked up the book Loki had been examining, it seemed like a good a one to read as any, so she crawled under her covers and started to read, hoping that after a few chapters she'd be able to get some sleep, but the nights events had made her worried that this place might not be as friendly as she hoped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Penny woke up twenty minuets before her first class.

"Crap!" she said, jumping out of bed. She had meant to set her alarm, but had fallen asleep reading and now was going to be late on her first day.

Pulling on her clothes, Penny realised she wouldn't have time to make it to the canteen for breakfast, especially when she wasn't 100% sure where it was, so instead pulled out the care package Aunt May had left her, and had a very nutritious breakfast of two peanut butter cups and home made cookie. Shoving the package back under her bed, Penny grabbed her back pack and did a final check that she had everything she needed. It was strange how different the new text books looked compared to the rest of the books in her room, no broken spines, no falling out pages, no weird watermarks. They were the newest books she'd ever owned, even her old school only provided used text books, and she vowed to herself that she would keep them looking nice for as long as possible.

Swinging her bag over her shoulder, Penny made her way to her first class. The school was huge, but easy to navigate, so Penny managed to find her class without being late. As the other students filed into the room, Penny tried to work out where she should sit. She didn't want to take someone else's seat, but the longer she stood the more eyes she felt on her and more awkward she felt.

"Hey, are you alright?" A blonde haired girl asked concerned.

"O-oh yeah...j-just I'm not sure which seats are free..." Penny replied, fiddling with her bag. She been in too much of a rush this morning to feel nervous, but now she was actually in class it all hit her at once.

"The seat next to me if free." The girl said, smiling kindly.

"Oh..thanks." Penny said shyly.

"I'm Gwen by the way. Gwen Stacy." The girl said, showing Penny to her desk.

"Penelope Parker...Penny." Penny said.

"Well it is nice to meet you Penny. You don't have to look so nervous, everyone is really nice here." Gwen reassured. "How is your schedule?"

"Oh okay I think...it is weird having so much free time in the day." Penny said, handing the blonde girl her time table. Unlike her old school, Midgard Academy believed in giving its students several free periods through out the day. It meant the school day was longer than a normal school, but the idea was that students would use this time for group study or homework and then spend the evenings relaxing or with friends. In reality most students spent both their free periods and the evenings with friends, and then rushed out their homework ten minuets before lessons started, but no one told the teachers that.

"Yeah, I think the idea is students get all their talking out during breaks and so pay more attention in class." Gwen replied, looking over the schedule. "Oh this isn't too bad...your teachers are all pretty good...aww but I was hoping we'd have the same lunch period."

"Yeah...that's a shame." Penny said, disappointed.

"Don't worry, there are a couple frees we have together and we can always hang out after class." Gwen said, handing the schedule back. "Ofcourse you could have made a completely new set of friends by the end of the day and we may never speak again." she added joking.

"Well here's hoping." Penny joked back, feeling a little less nervous now.

The rest of the class was uneventful, her teacher was nice enough and the work was similar to what she did at Middleton High, squashing her fears that a private school might have a tougher work load than her old public school. When it was over, Gwen directed her to the room of her next class, which happened to be her favourite, science.

"Ah you must be Miss Parker." Doctor Connors said as she entered the room.

"Um yes sir.." Penny replied nervously, as the other student entered the room, she couldn't wait till she wasn't new any more and people would stop staring at her.

"I'm Doctor Connors." He said, introducing himself. "And I'm glad to say you make us an even number. Now let's see...ah I think Rogers will be best." He added, gesturing to a blond boy sitting at the back of class room.

"Mr Roger you'll be partnered with Miss Parker from now on, though I'm sure Miss Cooper and Miss Brant will miss your company" Doctor Connors said, causing the class to laugh while two girls blushed and looked away.

Slightly confused Penny walked over and sat down next to the boy, instantly realising why the girls had been blushing. The blond wasn't just attractive, he was probably one of the most attractive guys she'd ever seen. Just the right amount of muscles, big blue eyes and a boy next door face. He looked like he an actor you would see in a rom com, the one the girl doesn't go for a first because she'd rather be with the jerk, but then falls for in the end because he is just so sweet. Penny ofcourse was ready to fall for him right now, though he was undoubtedly taken, or a jerk, or a taken jerk.

"Sorry about this." He whispered as Doctor Connor's started the lesson.

"W-wha? Oh um I mean...what?" Penny said, hoping he hadn't noticed she was staring.

"Sorry you were partnered with me...I'm really not that good at science." The boy said, sheepishly. "I...i'm actually in the year above but I have to re-sit this class so...I'm sorry if I drag your grade down."

"Ah, i'm sure you won't!" Penny replied "I'm pretty good at science so I'm sure we'll even out."

"Haha let's hope so." The boy replied smiling. Penny felt her heart skip a beat, he definitely wasn't a jerk, so he had to be taken. "I'm Steve by the way."

"P-penelope...Penny." Penny replied, praying she wasn't blushing.

"Nice to meet you Penny." Steve said, turning and beginning to actually pay attention to the lecture.

For the rest of the lesson, Penny forced herself to act like a normal human being and not a love sick freak, which was more difficult then one would imagine, especially when they started the experiment and she actually had to talk to Steve. At least science was easy for her, if it had been a difficult lesson she would have probably embarrassed herself ten times as much.

"Wow, you really are good at science aren't you?" Steve said as they walked out the lesson together.

"Oh you know...my parents were scientists so.." Penny replied modestly, she couldn't look him in the eye but she forced herself not to look at her feet.

"Really? Wow. So what do they do now?" Steve asked.

"Huh?"

"Well you said 'were' so I assumed they changed careers."

"Oh no...they died.." Penny said sadly, looking at her feet this time.

"Ah! I'm sorry." Steve replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "My Mom died just before I came here. I was living with my grandparents but..I thought it would be easier on them for me to come here, so I applied for the sports scholarship."

"You are a scholarship? Me too! I used to live with my Aunt and Uncle but then he died so..."

"Oh really? I guess you and I have a lot in common." Steve said, smiling again. "Oh I better get to my next class, do you know where you are going?"

"Um yeah, I have a free now." Penny replied.

"Okay great, I'll see you around then." Steve said, heading down the hall.

"Right, see you around!" Penny replied, waving as he left.

"Wow, way to act like a complete dork Penny." She said to herself, blushing. "I think I'll go back to my room until I remember how to not act like an idiot."

Penny knew that she should really wander around the school and try to talk to people, but she was too nervous. It was one thing to talk to someone in class when she was sat next to them, but walking up and talking to someone out of the blue? That was too hard for her. Penny was much better when someone else started the conversation.

It took her fifteenth minutes to find her way back to her room, thanks to her getting turned around a total of three times. She had thought about asking someone for directions, but was a mixture of too shy and too embarrassed. When she finally did reach her room, she was just about ready to crawl into her bed and sleep until her next class, unfortunately for her there was something waiting in her room that meant that wasn't about to happen.

"Good Morning." Loki said laying on her bed. He didn't even bother to look up from the book he was reading

"Why are you in my room!? How did you even get in here?!" Penny almost yelled, walking over to him, allowing her door to shut behind her.

"Your room proves to be an effective place to hide out, what with the built in library and all." The black haired boy replied, gesturing towards the books that covered half of Penny's floor. "As for how I got in...Magic." he added, smirking.

"Oh magic ofcourse. Get out!" Penny snapped, pointing towards her door "If you want peace go hang out in your own room!"

"No, my room mate is an annoyance I prefer to avoid." Loki replied, turning a page of the book.

"Well you can't stay here!"

"Why not? Worried Rogers might see me and get the wrong idea?"

"W-what?"

"I saw you getting all gooey over the boy scout. You know you don't have a chance right? Every girl in the school wants a pieces of him, and rumour is he has someone."

"Oh..." Penny replied deflated. It wasn't like she really thought she had a chance with someone like him, but it still hurt to have someone else confirm it.

"Aww, don't look so sad. Perhaps we can come to some kind of arrangement." Loki said, sitting up.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked warily.

"Well, if you really want Blondie, I might be able to help you. In exchange for use of your room of course."

"...Define 'use'."

"You may set any terms you like, all I want is a place I will not be disturbed when I wish to escape certain people."

Penny thought back to the events of last night and decided she had a pretty good idea of who Loki wanted to avoid.

"...Alright. But you can't come in while I'm asleep, or changing clothes, and no going through my drawers when I'm not here, or taking anything from my room, or bringing anyone else in." Penny listed off.

"Deal." Loki said, shaking her hand.

"Right so, what do I do about Steve?" Penny asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Right now? Nothing." Loki replied.

"What?! I can do that and kick you out of my room!" Penny said. Loki rolled his eyes in response.

"Look, rumour is that Rogers has a girl, but if it is a secret then he can't be very happy with her." Loki explained. "You already have an in with him, just act like a normal human being and not another one of those sappy love struck fools, then when he finally dumps her you'll be right on deck to take her place."

"I guess that could work." Penny said, thoughtfully.

"Ofcourse it will." Loki replied. "Now, I'm hungry. Join me for lunch." he added, more a demand then a request.

"Oh, um...alright." Penny said. She hadn't managed to find the canteen yet, so she might as well have Loki show her. "But isn't it a bit early? It is only 11."

"The canteen is open 6 till 10 every day, but even so, 90% of students try and get in between 12 and 1. If you want to avoid the rush, go a different time." Loki said, heading out of Penny's room into the hall.

"Ah okay. Any other tips I should know?" Penny asked, following him.

"Yes, but I don't give information out for free." Loki replied, smirking. This time it was Penny's turn to roll her eyes, she had a feeling this would be a running theme with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midgard Academy's Canteen was much fancier than the one at Penny's old school, to the point that referring to them both with the same word was an insult. Her old canteen had been a simple room, with long square tables and uncomfortable chairs that you couldn't move, as they were bolted to the floor. The Midgard Academy canteen on the other hand was more like a restaurant, with comfy chairs at smaller separate tables and a second level available with more seats. The food selection was much more extensive too, where her old school had had a random choice of one hot meal or something from the vending machine, Midgard offered a choice of cereals (which were meant for breakfast but left out all day, Loki informed her), a selection of fruit, various sandwiches and two hot meals (that Loki informed her would be different to the hot meals offered for dinner). Unlike her old school, the meals were also free, or rather the prices was included in the admission fee, but since Penny was a scholarship, they were free to her.

"Wow, this place is impressive." Penny said sitting opposite Loki at one of the empty tables. She had picked up a sandwich, some crisps and an apple so she could tell her Aunt she was being healthy.

"I suppose it must be, for a scholarship." Loki replied, taking a bite of the pasta dish he had chosen.

"Oh well you know I'm just happy whenever I'm in a building that has a roof." Penny snarked, opening her crisp packet. "Meanwhile I suppose you've been living in a castle with a million servants."

"Oh not quite a million, maybe just a couple hundred." Loki replied.

"Ha ha...wait are you serious?"

"Well I am a prince, where did you expect me to live?"

"A prince? You are messing with me again aren't you?" Penny scoffed.

"It is true! You've head of Asgard I assume?" Loki asked.

"Um yeah, isn't it in Europe somewhere?" Penny replied.

"Your grasp of geography is impressive, I see why you got a scholarship." Loki said sarcastically "That is where I am prince of. I'm just in America for school."

"Oh...wow." Penny said, slightly dumb folded. She couldn't say she had seen that one coming. "So um..was that why those guys were-"

"Brother!" A voice bellowed from across the canteen interrupting Penny's question.

"Oh not now." Loki sigh, exasperated. He rubbed his forehead as if he felt a headache coming on.

Penny looked over in the direction of the voice to see a tall, muscled boy walking towards them. He had blond hair that was long for a boy, but some how seemed to suit him, and the beginning of a beard that made him look older than he was.

"Good day to you brother." He said smiling and sitting himself next to Loki. "I did not see you this morning."

"That is because I left early, your snoring isn't conducive to ones attempt at a lie in." Loki replied, refusing to look at his brother.

"Ah apologises brother, but I have little control over what noises I make in my sleep." Thor replied cheerfully.

"I've noticed." Loki said, half glaring at his brother. "Why we have to share a room is beyond me. Father could easily afford to pay for separate ones."

"Yes, but Mother asked me to keep an eye on you, which is better done in a shared room."

"Yes well I hope Mother realises any drop in my grades is down to you depriving me of sleep! I swear it would be quieter sleeping next to a pneumatic drill."

"You jest brother" Thor laughed, slapping him on the back, causing Loki to almost knock over his lunch.

"And who is your new friend?" The blond asked, giving Penny a smile. She had to admit, he was a good looking guy, but if it was a choice she much prefer Steve's boy next door good looks.

"This is Penelope, she is new." Loki said as if it was the most boring thing in the world.

"Good day Penelope, I am Thor, Loki's elder brother." Thor said, extending a hand out towards her.

So this is the guy Loki was talking about last night, Penny thought to herself. Well she could see why the guys had run off when they thought she might call him, he looked like he could squash all three of them without even breaking a sweat.

"Hello, it is Penny actually. No one calls me Penelope unless they are mad." Penny said, shaking his hand.

"Well they should, it is a beautiful name." Thor said smiling. Penny smiled back, she could tell what he said was just to be nice rather than flirtatious, but even so it was sweet. Out the corner of her eye she saw Loki angrily stab a piece of pasta with his fork, and then she remembered last night, when Loki had refused her help at first when he thought it was just a tactic to get to Thor. It must be easy to be over shadowed with someone like Thor around she thought.

"Thank you." Penny said, pulling her hand away. "So, this is the room mate you mentioned? You never said he was your brother." Penny said, purposely addressing Loki rather than Thor.

"It was a needless detail." Loki said, shoving the remaining pasta into his mouth. "Now if you excuse us Thor, I promised I show Pene- Penny around the school." He added, standing up from the table. Penny looked down at her own tray, she hadn't even started her apple and her sandwich was only half eaten, but she decided it was best not to argue At least she could take the apple with her.

"It was nice meeting you Thor." Penny said, standing and picking up her tray to clear it away.

"You too Miss Penelope, please make sure to keep my brother out of trouble." Thor said, still smiling.

"Will do." Penny replied, smiling back.

"Alright, come along now we wouldn't want you late for your next class." Loki said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the canteen.

"Your brother seems nice." Penny said once they were outside.

"Oh doesn't he just?" Loki snapped sarcastically, obviously annoyed.

"I'm sensing you two don't get on." Penny said removing her arm from his grip and walking beside him.

"He is a pompous idiot who snores like a jack hammer." Loki growled. "But yet I seem to be the only one who sees that, the rest of the world treats him as though he was a gift bestowed by the gods."

"I see." Penny replied. "Makes me glad I'm an only child."

"Lucky..." Loki replied, kicking a can on the ground. "I'm surprised you came with me."

"Well you did technically just promise to show me around." Penny said, smirking.

"That was just to get us out of there." Loki said, turning to look at her.

"Oh well maybe I'll just go back and ask Thor if-"

"Fine! Well played. Where would you like to go?"

"Well I haven't managed to find the library yet."

"The library? Don't you have enough books stacked in your room?" Loki asked, raising his eye brow.

"You can never have enough books." Penny replied, matter of factly. Loki just smiled.

"Fine. Come along then, I think you'll be impressed." He said, opening the door to the next building and leading her inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve sat in the library and stared hopelessly at his text book. He hated science about as much as anyone could possible hate a subject, but unfortunately for him it was required if he ever wanted to graduate.

"Now that is the face of a man, who is about to flip over a table" A voice said from in front of him. Steve looked up to see a brown hair man with sunglasses smirking down at him.

"This stuff is impossible, I didn't get it the first time and I don't get it now." Steve complained, looking helplessly back at his book.

"It isn't exactly rocket science Steve." The boy said, taking his book. "You know if you let me tutor you.."

"We tried that last year Tony, and you know how it turned out." Steve said, blushing slightly. Tony smirked, he remember exactly how it had turned out last time and would greatly like to repeat the experience.

Tony hadn't realised Steve was gay at first, not when he offered to tutor him anyway. At first he was just being a friend and helping a poor guy who struggled with science. Of course it didn't hurt that the poor boy in question was twelve stone of pure muscle, but eye candy aside Tony really did just want to help out a friend. And he had, for a while. Steve was a slow learner, but he got things eventually, and his grades did slowly begin to improve. It wasn't until Tony determined that Steve was too stressed out to learn effectively, and decided that the best way to solve this was vodka shots, did the studying begin to take a back seat. The first time they kissed had been when Tony was in the middle of trying to convince Steve he wasn't stupid. The blond had cut him off mid-sentence, but then fled from the room the moment the kiss ended. Tony hadn't seen Steve for three days after that.

The next time he saw him, the blond had turned up drunk at Tony's dorm room, and explained that although he had had inklings that he might be gay for a while, his grandfather had always told him such feelings were unnatural, and so he had refused to give it any real consideration. However, the more time he spent with Tony, the more he realised he liked him as more than a friend, and the mix of drink removing his inhibitions and Tony being so kind to him, had made him to decide to just go for it and kiss him. He had felt terrible afterwards, and was too scared to face Tony for fear of what he would say.

The next three days had been spent with Steve hiding in his room, trying to work things through in his mind, but after finding the bottle of vodka his room mate had hidden, he had felt more confident about talking to Tony, and so had headed straight over to explain his behaviour.

Tony had sat and listened carefully to what his friend had to say, and when the blond was done, he had walked over, smacked him over the head and called him an idiot. He then went on to tell Steve that he wasn't a freak, and that anyone who thought so was a homophobic piece of shit that Steve shouldn't be wasting his time with. He added that Steve should take as much time as he needed to deal with this, and come out when he felt comfortable, and when he did Tony would be the first in line to take him out, to the point he would challenge any other suitors to a knife fight if they tried to get in his way.

Steve had felt a lot better after that, and although as far as the rest of the school was concerned he was as heterosexual as could be, his tutoring sessions with Tony had dissolved into make out sessions, with the Tony's dorm room providing a privacy that made Steve feel completely comfortable to be himself. The only downside had been that his science grade had dropped to the point he had to repeat the first year curriculum, and so this year he had promised himself to make out less and study more.

"Maybe I'll ask Penny for some help...she seems pretty smart." Steve said, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance.

"Penny? Who's that?" Tony asked, not recognising the name.

"Oh a new scholarship student, she got me as her lab partner." Steve explained.

"Poor thing." Tony snarked. "Still at least you are away from those two other girls, you know they had the hots for you."

"No they didn't, they were just being nice." Steve replied.

"Oh come on Steve they were practically drooling" Tony said, giving him a look. "You know all these fan girls would back off if they knew the truth."

"Don't Tony. You know I'm not ready." Steve snapped.

"Aww come on Steve I'm just kidding. You know I won't tell." Tony said, taking off his sunglasses. "It just bugs me all these bimbos swarming around. "

"You have your fair share of fans you know." Steve replied.

"Yes, but I let all mine down gently. You are too nice, it makes them think they have a shot. This Penny better not be another drooling idiot. Maybe I should have a word, nip it in the bud." Tony said, playing with his sunglasses.

"I don't think you need to." Steve said, nodding towards the library entrance. Tony turned just in time to see Penny and Loki walk in, the girls eyes lighting up as she entered the room.

"So that is Penny huh? Guess I don't need to worry, she obviously has terrible taste in people." Tony said, watching the two as they disappeared behind a bookcase.

"Tony don't be a jerk, it is nice if Loki's actually made a friend. You know Thor is worried about him." Steve scolded.

"Loki doesn't have friends for a good reason. You remember he put blue dye in my shampoo right?" Tony said, turning back to the blond.

"Yes, and I remember he did it because you and Clint covered him in flour."

"Hey that was because-"

"Tony! Enough We are not having this conversation again. You are both to blame and that prank war got way out of control. The west building still smell of fish and the school had to hire a crane to get the cow off the roof, just let it go." Steve sighed tiredly.

Tony pouted and mumbled something about it not being his fault cows could go upstairs but not down. Steve just shock his head and went back to his text book. He had to admit, it was hard to imagine that Loki wasn't up to something, but he'd give the boy the benefit of the doubt for now. He could always have a quiet word with Penny in the future if something seemed off. Orphans should look out for each other after all.


	2. Chapter 2

In the years since she started school, Penny could proudly say she had never been called to the Principle office. She had been sent to the school councillor a few times, especially after her Uncle died, but never the Principle, that was a place you only got sent to if you were in serious trouble.

As she made her way down the hall, Penny nervously raked her brain for any inkling of why she might have been called there. Had someone told on her for allowing Loki in her room with the door closed?

Over the past few months, the black haired boy had become an almost constant fixture in her room, to the point she was more surprised when she opened her door and didn't see him there. Most of the time he just sat on her bed and read while occasionally complaining about what ever annoying thing Thor had done this week. Sometimes though he would play his favourite game known as 'let's annoy Penny' which would almost always end with her threatening to throw him out the window. Penny couldn't quite wrap her head around Loki, sometimes he seems like an articulate mature man that no one could mistake for a prince, and others he seemed like a little boy who just wanted her attention.

"You are so annoying!" Penny had told him one day after a particular spirited game of 'let's annoy Penny' that had ended in them throwing paper balls at each other.

"And yet you let me stay. Perhaps you are a masochist." Loki had teased, managing to bounce a ball of paper off her head as he did.

"Or I'm worried that if I kick you out you'll send some royal guards after me." Penny had said, throwing one at his face but missing.

"Oh absolutely. What is the use of guards if I can not get them to rough up people who displease me?" Loki replied, smirking. "Probably in your best interest to stay on my good side."

So she had let him stay, and now she was going to get in trouble for it. It wasn't like they were doing anything naughty, Penny was still completely smitten with Steve and Loki knew that. Penny only kept the door shut so no one would see and tell Thor where Loki was hiding.

Taking a deep breath, Penny composed herself and knocked on the Office door. She would be fine. This might not even be about Loki, after all wouldn't they have called him to the Office too? It wouldn't be fair to only scold her, even if Loki was a Prince.

"Come in." A stern voice said from behind the door. Scared, Penny pushed the door open slowly.

"Y-you wanted to see me sir?" Penelope said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Ah Miss Parker, good." Principle Coulson said smiling, as she entered. Penny looked over to see two other boys also standing in the room. One looked about as nervous as she was, while the other looked cool and, if anything, slightly bored.

"There is no need to look so worried, none of you are in trouble." Principle Coulson said as Penny walked over to stand with the others.

"I've called you three here because you have the highest science grade in your respective years. As some of you already know, each year Midgard Academy enters the Young enterprise science competition, and having managed to convince the committee that there won't be a repeat of last year." Principle Coulson explained, looking pointedly at the cooler of the two boys. "I would like you three to work on this years project together."

"I'm in, I should have won last year anyway. That disqualification was completely uncalled for." Tony said.

"The project was to build a remote control car Mr Stark, not a entry for robot wars!" Principle Couldson scolded.

"Hey I didn't hear any complaints when I was building the flamethrower." Tony retorted.

"Yes you did, I did nothing but complain." The other boy stated, fiddling with his glasses, Tony just waved him off.

"That aside, you two did good work last year and I'm sure Miss Parker will make a great asset to your team." Principle Coulson said, giving Penny a small smile. "This years project is to build a robotic arm, if you win the school will get $4000 prize money and you three will get a $1000 to split between you."

"$1000!" Penny blurted out. She couldn't help but be shocked, even part of $1000 was a lot of money to her.

"Yes but that is only if you win of course. You can have Lab 5 to use as you wish, I'll let you work out between yourselves when you are all free." Coulson explained. "I'll be keeping a close eye on the project this time, so no weapons Mr Stark."

"Fiiine" Tony said, rolling his eyes. Penny couldn't help but wonder how he got away with being so rude to the Principle.

"Here are the details of this years contest, you have a few months to get it done but please keep procrastination to a minimum." Principle Coulson said, handing Tony a file. "Since I know you all have a free period now, why don't you make a start?"

The three of them nodded, sensing that it was more a demand than a request, and made their way out of the office.

"A robot arm huh? Atleast it is a step up from last year, this might actually be a challenge." Tony said, flipping through the file as they walked to Lab five.

"Does this mean you'll avoid adding anything crazy this year?" The other boy said, Penny realised she hadn't actually caught his name yet.

"They never said we couldn't make improvements to the specifications." Tony replied.

"And how was adding flame thrower an improvement?" The boy asked.

"How was it not?" Tony said, smirking. The other boy just signed in annoyance.

"I hope you can help me keep him under control, Hank was nothing but a bad influence." The boy said to Penny.

"I can try. I'm Penelope by the way, Penny." Penny said.

"It is nice to meet you Penny, I'm Bruce and this is Tony, as you might have guessed we worked on the project last year."

"And we would have won too, if the judges weren't afraid of a little fire power." Tony said annoyed.

"You set the judges table on fire." Bruce scolded.

"Technically that was Hank." Tony replied. Penny couldn't help but smile, the two boys argued like an old married couple, so she could tell they were close friends.

"So Penny, you are Steve's lab partner right?" Tony asked, as they walked into lab 5.

"Oh? Yes I am." Penny replied, trying not to blush at the thought of the blonde. "You two are friends?"

"Oh you could say that." Tony replied smirking. "He says you are pretty smart, think you might be able to help him pass this year?"

"I'll do my best." Penny said smiling. "It isn't that Steve doesn't get the work, it just takes him a little longer to wrap his head around the concepts sometimes." She added.

"Yeah that sounds about right. I tried tutoring him last year but we got...distracted." Tony said, smiling to himself. Penny was about to ask what was so distracting but Bruce interrupted.

"Well these don't look too bad." He said, laying out the basic blue print on the table. Penny looked them over and wondered if her and Bruce were looking at the same thing.

"Don't worry, I've had experience with this so it is a bit clearer to me." Bruce said, having noticed her confused look. "You'll get the hang of it."

"And if you don't, you can hand us tools." Tony said smirking, Penny swotted at him, though she could tell he was only teasing. Both Bruce and Tony seemed like pretty nice guys, and she was looking forward to working with them. She just hoped that Bruce was right and the plans would seem a little simpler once she'd been working on them a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was watching Penny carefully. She seemed like a nice enough girl, but still Tony didn't trust her. He didn't trust any of Steve's female friends, mainly because he knew that everyone of them, bar Natasha whose interests lay solely with Clint not that she would ever admit it, was trying to place themselves firmly on deck to be his next girlfriend. It annoyed the heck out of Tony, but at least it was better than before, when girls had been throwing themselves at the oblivious blonde, and Tony found it hard not to spray them all with cold water. No since Tony had started the rumour that Steve had a girlfriend, most of the girls had back off, but there was still a selection who hung around just waiting for the right moment to pounce. Tony wished Steve would just tell them he was gay, but he knew the blond wasn't ready, and however tempting it was to start a rumour about Steve's real orientation, he knew that would only serve to hurt him.

So for now, Tony just watched. In his experience girls had a tendency to be rather sneaky when they weren't going to get what they wanted, and Steve was the type of naïve dope that could easily end up wrapped around someone's little finger. It didn't help that Steve had taken a special interest in Penny, worrying about her the way a big brother would. He said it was because they were both orphans, and so should look out for each other, but Tony couldn't help but wonder if Penny might be using this to her advantage. Penny might seem nice, but this was a girl who kept close company with Loki, so Tony could be forgiven for not believing she wasn't 100% genuine.

"So it is pretty straight forward, we could probably make a start on the base but I've got a class in twenty minuets." Bruce said, about forty minuets into working on the project.

"Me too, history." Tony said, pulling a face, he'd hadn't gotten get a feel for Penelope yet, but knew Steve would give him a lecture if he tried to skip class.

"Well let's call it a day for now then, we can come back next time we are all free." Bruce said, taking out his schedule.

"Sounds like a plan." Tony said taking out his own.

"So your boyfriend gonna get all jealous about you spending your free time with a good looking guy...and Bruce." he asked Penny, handing his timetable to Bruce.

"Hmm? Oh I don't have a boyfriend." Penny said, going in her bag for her own schedule.

"Oh? So you and Loki aren't...?" Tony said.

"No, Loki and me are just friends." Penny replied.

"And there is no one back home? In...where ever?" Tony asked.

"New York, Queens." Penny said.

"Oh hey, me too. Well Manhattan, but they are pretty close." Tony said.

"Really? It is a shame we didn't meet before, we could have been friends." Penny replied. "I wasn't exactly popular at my old school, especially not with guys. They were a lot more interested in cheer leader than science nerds." She added.

Tony looked at her, Penny was short and small in almost every respect, very much a plain Jane, she could see how she could easily looked over.

"I see" Tony said "Well sorry kiddo, I'm taken and so is Bruce. Pretty sure Loki is free though, mainly because no one wants him."

"Tony." Bruce warned.

"What? He dyed my hair blue, I've earned that right to insult him." Tony replied, cause Bruce to roll his eyes.

"He did? Why?" Penny asked.

"Because he is a jerk." Tony replied.

"Or because Tony and Loki were engaged in a escalating prank war that ended with them both almost getting expelled." Bruce explained.

"Yeah well, I got in the last shot so in my books, I won." Tony said, smirking. Bruce sighed and went back to comparing schedules.

It turned out they all had at least one free that lined up each day, so arranged to meet up every other day for now.

Bidding the others farewell, Tony left and headed to his history class, where he took his seat next to Steve and proceeded to spend most of the lesson doodling add ons to the robot arm, barely paying attention to the actual class. History bored him, he didn't see the point of looking into the past, not when he could be thinking about the future. Steve however loved history, it was the one subject he was passing with flying colours, and he was always interested to learn more.

"It is important to know where we came from." Steve would say when ever Tony complained about the subject. "How else will we know where we are going?"

Tony would normally respond by rolling his eyes, but he had to admit he found his boyfriend's passion for the subject kind of cute.

Once the lesson finished, the two headed over to the canteen for lunch. Picking up a slice of pizza, which Steve complained was unhealthy to have for breakfast and lunch, while Steve picked up a salad, which Tony complained was boring no matter when you had it, the two headed over to Thor and their usual table, only to find a surprise guest waiting for them.

"Stark." Loki said as the two boy sat down.

"Rock of ages." Tony said, returning the glare. "To what do we owe the...well not pleasure.."

"I'm not here by choice, I assure you." Loki replied.

"It is better than sitting alone brother, and I so rarely see you these days." Thor said, his mouth half full.

"We share a room, how much more do you want to see me?" Loki snapped, moving away from the spew of crumbs. "And at least alone I don't get covered in bits of chicken."

"No Penny today?" Steve asked.

"Penelope had to return some books to the library and I chose to eat rather than help her carry another dozen books back to her room." Loki said "Though if I knew what company I'd be forced to keep, I might have reconsidered." Loki said.

"It is no picnic for us either." Tony said

"Tony." Steve said in his best 'you-are-being-a-jerk' voice.

"Do not worry brother, I'm sure your girlfriend will return soon." Thor said happily "Though she is welcome to sit with us too, I would like to speak to her again."

"Penny is not my girlfriend." Loki said, though Tony noticed it wasn't a forceful no, like he was insulted by the idea.

"That is a shame, she is a nice girl." Steve said, eating a bit of salad. Loki shot Steve a quick glare, but it disappeared before the blond saw it.

"Are you interested?" Loki asked, watching Steve closely.

"Oh um..no..I er...have someone" Steve replied, embarrassed.

"So I hear." Loki said "And yet no one knows who she is, I'm starting to wonder if she is imaginary. Either that or you are embarrassed of them."

"What?! No I err..." Steve stuttered.

"Shut it Princess!" Tony snapped. "Steve is just a private person, it isn't important who he is dating."

"I suppose." Loki shrugged "but there seems to be quite a few girls here holding a torch for you, they might back off if your mystery girlfriend was to reveal herself."

"Heh, I don't think any girl sees me that way." Steve laughed. Tony and Loki stared at him. It always baffled Tony that Steve just couldn't seem to see how good looking he was. Tony theorised that is was due to his childhood, where the blond had been a scrawny kid who spent most of his time getting beat up. A childhood like that can leave a scar on the self esteem that not eve winning the puberty jackpot can fix.

"It is amazing how oblivious you are." Loki said. "You are almost as bad as him." he added, pointing to his brother who was currently places a third chicken leg in his mouth.

"Wha?" Thor asked, mouthful.

"Alright...that is my limit." Loki said disgusted. "I will take my leave."

"Aww so soon?" Tony said sarcastically, Loki shot him a glare but didn't say anything, instead turning and walking away.

Tony turned to Steve and shot him a 'are-you-okay' look. Steve nodded gently and poked at him food.

He wasn't okay, Loki had hit a nerve that Steve hadn't even realised was there. Did Tony think that way? That Steve was embarrassed of him? Because that wasn't the case. If anything he was embarrassed of himself, or at least worried about what everyone would think.

He looked at Tony. he wanted to talk to him, but couldn't while Thor was around. Steve had often wondered what the the larger blond would think of him being in a relationship with a man. He hoped Thor would be accepting, and he definitely didn't seem the type to be homophobic, but Steve wasn't sure how Asgardian's felt about same sex relationships. For all he knew they could be another Russia.

"I hope my brother's words did not upset you." Thor said kindly. "He can have a forked tounge at times, but I doubt he truly meant you any harm."

"It's fine Thor, I am just not that hungry." Steve replied, poking at his salad once more, before pushing it away.

"You probably just need some air." Tony said "I need to swing by the library, I'll come with you."

Steve smiled and nodded. No he definitely wasn't embarrassed by Tony, but some times, just sometimes, he thought life would be easier if Tony was a girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trying to get the image of Thor's attempt to fit an entire chicken into his mouth out of his head, Loki walked the hall down to the library. He was hoping to catch Penelope before class and maybe have an intelligent conversation for a bit. Not that he was desperate to see her or anything, no she was just a means to an end, a way to cleanse himself after his lunch with the three stooges. The idea that he would date Penny was idiotic even for Thor. The two were just friends, not even that, they were partners who hung out to achieve a mutual beneficial end. Loki would have to make sure to mention he'd taken steps to fulfil his side of the bargin. Not that he had accomplished all that much, not with Stark there to stop him getting too much information. Still, he had managed to get in a good few shots, the girlfriend was definitely a weak spot and it was always good to know a weak spot. Still, Loki wished he knew exactly who this secret girlfriend was, then he could work out how to split the two up. In all likely hood, the girl in question was probably not so much a secret as not-at-this-school, but if that was the case then why wouldn't the blond have just said so? Loki would have to do more digging.

Before he was able to give it any further thought, Loki felt a tin can bounce off the back of his head.

"10 points!" Eddie Brock cheered, as his two friends laughed behind him. Loki turn and glared at the group. He'd had run ins with these three before, the last time being the day he'd met Penny. Eddie Brock, Roderick Kingsley and Phil Urich, undoubtedly the nastiest pieces of work in the entire school, and the three boys Loki despised more than anyone else.

"Wow, that glare might have been a little scary if not for the girl hair." Phil laughed.

"Be quiet you dull creature." Loki snapped. Since the bullying had begun the group had mocked several things about Loki's status and appearance, but his long hair was definitely their favourite target.

"Oh we are sorry, you majesty." Eddie said, bowing dramatically "Perhaps thou should come over here and makest me close it."

Loki clenched his fists, oh how he'd love to wipe those smug smirks off those idiotic faces, but alas much to his father's annoyance he hadn't been born a fighter, and any confrontation with one of them would end badly, let alone three.

"You fools aren't worth my time." Loki said, turning to leave. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy, but perhaps if he walked fast, he could reach the library and the boys would leave him in peace. The cowards never tortured him in front of a crowd.

Unfortunately for Loki, as soon as he tried to move, Roderick stepped around him and blocked his path.

"Whats the matter Loki? Scared to show us what you're made of?" He asked spitefully. Behind Loki, Phil made chicken noises.

"You know what? I think that girly hair of his is making him think like a girl" Eddie said, grabbing Loki from behind and restraining him.

"I think you are right, why don't we help he become a man?" Roderick said, pulling out a pair of scissors. They've been waiting for this, Loki thought to himself, they've been waiting for a chance since Penny stopped them last time.

"Don't you dare!" He snapped, starting to struggle. "I will not be disgraced by someone so beneath me!"

Roderick punched him in the stomach.

"Beneath you?! You arrogant little princess! I could squash you under my boot and no one would care. No one likes you, if it wasn't for your brother you'd have been run out of here long ago, back to Asgarden or where ever the hell you come from." Roderick spat angrily. "Now hold him still Eddie, I don't want to cut him...much."

"Leave him alone!" A voice yelled from up the corridor. The boys turned to see Penny marching towards them.

"Eugh it is that same bitch from before." Phil said annoyed. "What? You here to tell us you are gonna tell on us again? Good look finding anyone before we are done and gone."

Loki continued to struggle as Roderick's hand curled around his hair, he knew that Phil was right. By the time Penny had gotten help the damage would be done, and no amount of punishment to the three boys would change that. However, Penny didn't run and get help, instead she ran straight at Roderick, and tackled him to the ground.

It was a simple plan, knock the boy to the ground, grab the scissors and run, but unfortunately for Penny she hadn't counted on the force of the tackled causing her to fall to the ground as well.

"You little bitch!" Phil said, grabbing her as she tried to stand. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Calm down Phil." Roderick said, standing up himself. "Obviously she wants to volunteer to take the Princess' place." He added, smirking.

"Oh right, how noble." Phil said, smirking too.

"Let me go!" Penny said, struggling against his grip.

"I'd hold still if I were you, don't want you losing an ear now do we?" Phil whispered in her ear. His breath on her neck made her skin crawl.

"Leave her alone!" Loki snapped angrily, trying to escape Eddie's grip.

"Calm down Princess, you'll still get a turn." Eddie said cruelly, tightening his grip. Loki watching in horror as Roderick's hands curled around Penny's hair, and then in one swift motion, cut through it like it was paper.

"My hair..." Penny said, looking down at the fallen hair on the ground. The two boys laughed cruelly.

"Aww don't look so sad, I'll make sure your boyfriend matches." Roderick said, brushing the hair off the scissors. Penny felt tears sting her eyes and as one fell down her cheek, Loki saw red.

Pushing back with all the force he could muster, Loki threw Eddie into the wall behind him, winding him. The moment the boy loosened his grip, Loki made a be-line for Roderick, punching him straight in the face. Shocked, the other boy was unable to react and Loki punched him again and again, knocking him to the ground.

"I should break your neck you dishonourable little worm!" He yelled angrily. Phil watched in shock and horror as blood began to gush from his friend's nose, he loosened his grip on Penny who pushed him away.

"Loki! Loki that is enough!" Penny said, trying to calm her friend down. "It is alright, just stop!" But Loki wasn't listening, it felt good to hit this boy, the boy who had tortured him for months. As far as he was concerned Roderick deserved every hit.

As he raised his fist to punch the boy once again, strong hands wrapped around him and pulled him away.

"Let me go!" he yelled, trying to hit out at the blond restraining him.

"Loki! Loki calm down! Just calm down." Steve said, pulled him further away from the bleeding boy.

"No! Look at what he did!" Loki yelled, gesturing at Penny. As Steve looked over at the crying girl, Phil made a run for it, quickly followed by Eddie who had regained his breath.

"I think you should have let him keep hitting him." Tony said angrily, walking over to the boy on the floor.

"My nose! I think he broke my nose!" Roderick whined.

"Good!" Tony spat "You are lucky I don't kick people who are already down, because if I did you wouldn't be seeing consciousness for a while. You've got time to get to the nurse, but once I get the full story we'll be having a chat, understand Kingsley?"

"Screw off Stark." Kingsley barked, getting to his feet and running off. Tony sighed and turned to Penny.

"You okay?" He asked gently. "What happened?"

"I just wanted them to leave Loki alone..." Penny said quietly, wiping her eyes

"Penelope..." Loki said, calm enough now that Steve felt safe to let go of him. "I'm sorry...I" he began, before turning and running off down the hallway.

"Ah! Loki..." Penny said, moving to follow him but Steve blocked her path.

"He'll be alright, he is just upset." Steve said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay..." Penny said, sniffing. "..Does it look bad?"

"Noo noo, short hair...suits you." Steve said, trying to find the right words.

"Yeah...though you'll need to get it styled." Tony said.

"Tony!" Steve scolded.

"What? This isn't 'Tangled', you can't chop off a girl's hair and find it has magically become some kind of feathered pixie cut." Tony replied. Steve sighed.

"Come on Penny, we'll walk you back to your room." Steve said, putting an arm around her and guiding her down the hall. If the circumstances had been different, Penny would have enjoyed the closeness to Steve, but as it was, it was taking everything Penny had not to start sobbing.

The walk to Penny's room felt like an eternity, as every person they passed stopped to stare or whisper. As soon as they reached her room, Penny unlocked the door and ran straight to her mirror. It was shocking how much difference a little hair made, Penny barely recognised the girl staring back at her. She touched her hair gently, as if worried she could accidentally make the rest fall out. Tony was right, she needed to get it styled, but it wasn't as bad as she imagined. On the long walk over, Penny had had visions of Anna Hathaway after the scene cutting hair in Les Mis. Comparatively, this wasn't too bad.

Moving away from the mirror, Penny sank down onto her bed.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, sitting beside her. Penny just nodded gently. She didn't want to cry in front of Steve, she didn't want him thinking she was pathetic.

"When you feel up to it, you should really talk to Principle Coulson, or one of the teachers." Steve said gently.

"Would Loki get in trouble?" Penny asked quietly.

"No, I..I'm sure they'd understand." Steve replied.

"I don't think so." Tony said, Steve shot him a pointed look. "Come on Steve you know teachers see everything in black and white! As far as they are concerned, Loki attacked another student, he is just as likely to get kicked out as they are right now."

"But that isn't fair!" Penny cried "They started it, they could have really hurt him!"

"Sorry, but that is how it works." Tony said "Unless we take matters into our own hands."

"What do you mean?" Penny asked.

"Nothing. He meant nothing." Steve said sternly. "Tony this isn't a time for pranks, this is really serious. Even if they some how ignore all the hair on the floor and the blood, don't you think the teachers are going to ask questions about Kingsley's nose being broken? We can't cover this up."

"So then we don't. It'll take a while for the teachers to put two and two together, and in the mean time we can put the fear of god, or rather Thor, into Kingsley and his gang so they don't rat on Loki for rightfully punching the weasel in the face."

"Hm...I don't like this." Steve said. "But it is up to your Penny, what do you want to do?"

"I don't want to get Loki into trouble." Penny said.

"Alright then...we won't say anything for now." Steve said, giving Penny's hand a reassuring squeeze. The group was silent for a while, neither of the boys really knowing what to say, but not wanting to leave her alone just yet. Finally, Tony spoke, unable to take the silence any longer.

"You have a lot of books." He said, nudging one of the piles with his foot.

"I like books." Penny replied, not really in the mood to go over the whole second hand book shop story.

"You must do." Tony said "But I thought you were a scholarship."

"I am" Penny replied, wondering what on earth that had to do with books.

"Then where is your room mate? Did you kick her out to make room for more books?" Tony asked.

"I don't have a room mate, this is a single." Penny explained, Tony raised an eye brow.

"But scholarships always get doubles, everyone knows that." Tony said, wondering over to her desk.

"Maybe they just changed it up this year." Steve said, giving him a pointed look.

"Pfft, not likely, Scholarships are a huge drain on the school budget. They do it to look charitable, but everything is done on the cheap." Tony said. "For example scholarships only get used textbooks instead of the shiny new ones we paying students get." he added, holding up one of Penny's obviously new text books.

"Tony, I don't really think now is the time to be asking questions." Steve said, giving Penny an apologetic look.

"What? I'm just saying it is a bit off is all." Tony replied.

"I got given those books, and they put me in this rooms. I don't know why, maybe it was a mix up! It isn't like I had any say in the matter." Penny said, really not in the mood to be defending herself against..whatever it was Tony was trying to accuse her of.

"Well not unless you are a paying student." Tony said.

"Tony, stop it!" Steve scolded. "I'm sorry Penny, Tony may be great at science but he is terrible at empathy."

"It is alright..." Penny said, though she felt tears stinging her eyes again. She was tired, and all she wanted to do was curl up in to a ball and pray this was all a bad dream.

"I think I'd like to be alone for a while.." Penny said gently, she didn't want to be rude, but she couldn't put up with any more questions.

"Alright, are you sure you'll be okay?" Steve asked, standing up from the bed. Penny nodded.

"Okay, well I'll come check on you later. Alone." Steve said, glaring at Tony. Tony rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

Once the two boys were outside Penny's room, Steve smacked Tony across the back of the head.

"What was that?!" Steve snapped, trying to keep his voice down so Penny couldn't hear.

"Why are you mad at me?! She is the one who is lying!" Tony snapped back.

"She was upset Tony, you shouldn't have been accusing her of things!" Steve said angrily. "And she wasn't lying, why would she lie?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe to get attention from her hansom science partner who is also there on a scholarship? I bet her parents aren't even dead."

"Tony! Enough. Penny wouldn't lie about that! No one would lie about something like that!"

"Okay okay, I'll give you she probably wouldn't make up the parents thing. But she is lying about being a scholarship and I'm going to prove it." Tony said, taking off down the hall.

"What are you going to do?" Steve asked, following him.

"I'm gonna hack the school network and prove her tuition is being paid for. Come on, Principle Coulson always has his lunch about now, I'll sneak into his office while you stand watch." Tony said.

"What? Tony no!" Steve said "If he catches you you'll be looking at detention till you graduate."

"Then I won't get caught. Look if he comes back early just...distract him." Tony said as they reached the Principle's office. Tony knocked the door and when there was no answer, pushed it open and entered.

"Tony!" Steve hissed, but let him go. He knew better than to try and stop Tony when he wanted to prove he was right.

It took Tony less than two minuets to hack the system, and another two to get into the financial records. He had really hoped for more of a challenge, Midgard1 was not a secure password by any stretch, but he supposed he should be thankful for an easy life.

"Now lets see...Penelope Parker...ah here she is. Paying Student, I knew it! I kn-" Tony said to himself, but as he scrolled down the payment details, he saw something that made his voice catch in his throat.

**Tuition Fee:** Paid in full

**Received From**: Mr Howard Stark.

**Relationship to Student:** Unstated.

End Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Notes: _Dun dun duuuun :P_

_Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger guys, especially when I don't know what i'll have time to write the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be sooner rather than later, but I've just started a new job so..._

_I'm never very nice to Penny am I? First it was paint being dropped on her head, now it is her hair being cut off. I thought about using Flash again as the bully, but I've seen him in the variety of media since Red and Blue (Mainly the cartoon and his appearance in superior spiderman) which has made me warm to him a bit, and I don't think he is cruel enough to cut a girls hair off. So I decided to use some villains instead._

_Why did I choose these 3 particular bad guys? Well originally I thought about using Thor villains, but I'm not familiar enough with the series and I wanted to avoid using anyone too obscure. So I went for Spiderman ones. For those who don't know, Eddie Brock was the host for Vemon while Roderick Kingsley and Phil Urich have both been the Hobgoblin. _


End file.
